A Full House
by ShinjucAt
Summary: Mini-stories. Some for Het, some for Shounen-ai, some for yuri.... mostly. Now the trouble is the pairing. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I own a very large collection of china plates, but I certainly don't own this show. If I did, do you think I'd be writing this stuff?!

A/N: Okay, this sort of thing obviously isn't my strength, but I find it enjoyable, so hopefully I'll get some tasty reviews for my efforts... please...

These drabble/ paragraphs are based off movies and songs I like. It was kind of a challenge, but not really.

Warnings: Both Shounen-ai and straight pairings are included in this! I you no like, then turn back now! Otherwise continue.

* * *

#1-No One

Bolting down the streets, away from the Kame Game Shop, Yugi was aware that he looked very much like a speeding tabby on drugs, but right now he didn't care. He had to get to Yami in the next three minutes. Why? Well, apparently, from what he'd overheard from Bakura and Malik, the two Egyptians had set some things up so that if no one bothered the Pharaoh and soon, he would open the door to his locker at his work and some hair coloring would come crashing down on him. Turning his multi-colored hair into just one big, **electric blue** mess.

#2- Little Miss Sunshine

"Ryou?"

Turning around in his seat to face his yami, the small snowy male raised a brow at the semi-serious look on Bakura's face," Yes?"

"I know you're a homo and all, but maybe you can appreciate this. When I was young, like you are now, I managed to get some serious tail. Are you getting any?"

"...No." Ryou responded slowly.

The ancient thief turned from Ryou and back to Malik, who had a rather joyously smug look on his face," Okay, you were right." Then, turning back to Ryou, Bakura said without warning," Don't make the same mistake I did. Fuck a lot of people. Not just a couple. A lot of people."

Up in the driver's seat, Seto Kaiba finally decided to intervene," Do you mind?! I'd rather not hear about your previous escapades!"

"Shut the hell up, Kaiba! I'm a lot older than you, I should be able to say whatever the fuck I want!"

"Not in my car, you're not!"

#3- Thirteen Ghosts

Crouching down underneath the very cracked, spider webbing glass table, Anzu tried to keep her breathing silent and undetectable.

She didn't really know if this mattered much though. If she was really being chased by an angered, psychotic ghost Marik, it would probably take a lot more time to find a good hiding place.

Raising her head a little, Anzu looked from the busted door over to the unconscious form of Mokuba. On the one hand if he woke up not knowing that Marik was in the other room, he'd be in danger, but, on the other hand she didn't want to leave him in plain sight where another, possibly even _more _lethal ghost could find him.

Making her choice, the brunette dancer carefully and very slowly moved from her hiding spot towards the little one. One of these days she was going to buy a leash for the smallest Kaiba. A short one.

#4- Our Solemn Hour

Keeping his teeth clenched Jounouchi tried to block out the pain and the constant buzzing that the overhead lights kept making. The wound caused by the knife in his right leg was unleashing a lot of blood. Nothing he couldn't handle. The bullet wound to his right shoulder, however...

Besides his own wounds, Jou had Mai to worry about. She wasn't used to her body taking a beating and the guys chasing them had given her a nasty concussion.

#5- Liar Liar

Continuously pressing his thumb against the 'Down' button of the office elevator, the youngest of the Ishtar's hoped to the gods that their would be no more questions from random co-workers until he got downstairs and figured out how to stop spouting the truth. In simplest terms.

Hearing the wonderful ding that announced the lift finally coming to him, he almost jumped right inside.

Until he saw a big, uncomfortable problem smiling evilly at him.

" Malik." Mai greeted, moving towards him in a predatory manner, that satanic smile still plastered on her face.

" Holy Hell!" The Egyptian screamed, turning and smashing the door leading to the stairs open with his foot.

#6- Mother Dear

" Kisara?"

Still leaning on the window of the magnificent palace, the girl of the white dragon turned towards the voice of the high priest that had been taking care of her.

" Oh, I'm sorry Set. I hope I didn't wake you."

" No. I was already up... But, why are you awake? Ra will soon rise and you haven't slept at all." The brunette asked, moving towards the strange girl.

"My... my mother's eyes are shining tonight." Kisara said, pointing to two especially large stars beneath the moon.

"Your mother?" Set asked.

#7- Sleepy Hollow

"You're just in time to have your head cut off!"

Flying up the stairs with Mana and and Yugi in tow, Yami took a moment to look back down the stairs, where Pegasus was sitting next to Bakura's skull, the smoke from his magic touching the skull's frame, inserting it into the teeth and eye sockets. Soon the dire horseman would be here himself. Pegasus, all the while, grinned up at Yami with his hard gold eye, his sinister smile in place.

It was official. Yami hated magic.

* * *

#8- Miserable

Chewing on the breadstick, Bakura had to resist the urge to find one of those things Ryou used on his car windows when it snowed, and scrape it across his own tongue.

However, an insult or rude comment was certainly in order.

"This is old."

From within the kitchen the ex-tomb robber heard the midget pharaoh snort, "Well, you are what you eat!"

Turning from the kitchen and back across the table where Ryou and Yugi were sitting, Bakura got a particularly annoyed look on his face before saying, rather smoothly,

"Oh, I see he's had his helping of Miserable Bastard today."

* * *

#9-Walk

"I'm not going to take you to the photo shoot, Otogi." Jou said with a finality that was, well, not so final to the king of dice.

"But, why not? I don't cause any trouble." Otogi begged, helping the blonde lift some equipment from his company's van.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Let me remind you of the last time you went with me to a photo shoot..."

"Hey! That was an accident!"

Jou raised a brow, "Really? Walking in on a naked Mai is an accident?"

"Yes! I was trying to walk in on your sist-..." Otogi instantly clamped a hand over his mouth. Oh, that wasn't the correct thing to say.

* * *

#10- She's the Man...kinda

While Malik brooded in the corner over the relationship with Shizuka or Mai that would never happen, Anzu a.k.a. 'Seto' finally decided to say something before he got out another one of those god-awful mixed sodas and proposed a drinking game.

"Just tell me something. When you talk to both of them, what does your heart tell you?"

Malik blinked. Turning his head, he gave 'Seto' a strange look that just screamed 'What-are-you-gay?', "Huh?"

Inwardly smacking herself, and hard, the female in male's clothing tried to cover up the rather feminine and cliche line with the first thing to come to her mind.

"I mean-- Which one would you rather see NAKED?!"

Malik's previous look of Gay-dar was now gone. However, the universal 'you're-a-pig' look was now up and running.

Anzu preferred the gay look.

* * *

This is only my first set of these, so when leaving comments, please be kind. And do review, if you please...(hint hint)...


End file.
